Seitaro
| affiliation = Hunter Pirates | age = 36 | height = 8'4" ft (255cm)Thorn and a Wolf: Seitaro is refered as staingnd well over 8 ft. | weight = 196lbs (89kg) | occupation = Pirate; Captain; Martial Artist; Broker (Formerly) | birthday = December 20th | status = Alive | residence = Unknown | alias = Fox (狐, Kitsune) | bounty = Unknown | epithet = Red Hunter (朱猟, Akeryou) | jva = | Funi eva = }}Seitaro (シータロ, Shītaro) is a half-Mink half-Human, currently wandering around the world as an infamous pirate. Through several events that lead to it, Sei spent some of his time as an underworld broker doing all kind of jobs going by the name of "Fox" will in there. Accomplishing his goals after several years of activity, he decided to retire from the former "world" and begone to create his new reputation as a martial artist pirate sailing around the world doing what he is best at to survive. Not following the regular pirate way, Sei gains a reasonably significant reputation earning the name of Red Hunter (朱猟, Akeryou) by the world government, due to his constant lust for highly rewarded criminals turning them over in exchange for their bounties and always returning with blood all over his body. Following several events that lead to the meeting of many notorious individuals, Seitaro decided to create his crew called the Hunter Pirates. As of several years of activity and various conflicts, there was placed a bounty of ??? on his head. Appearance A human-mink hybrid Seitaro's most notorious aspect is his fur like hair that takes the appearance of two long animal ears. Inheriting the former from his mother and its notorious bright silver color come from his father together with the two small yellow iris. As another trait inherited from his mother's mink side, he possesses various sharp trait on his faces such as his long silver eyebrows, very sharp eyes that show his excitement when battling as well as a sharp nose and mouth. Spending most of his adult life on the seas, Seitaro possesses a quite tan skin. Training all his life on the way of martial arts he owns a very well defined body, that he makes sure is always ready for a battle, surprisingly showing very few scars considering his reputation of fighting varies strong pirates. As a weird trait that he possesses is his above average height being way taller, then both of his parents were. As an efficient person, Seitaro rarely changes his clothing, as he never knows when he will encounter a fight. Seen mostly with a tight black long-sleeved shirt and loose white pants with a yellow belt wrapped around his waist. He wears Tai Chi slippers for footwear. Gallery Seitaro Physic.jpg|Seitaro Physic Seitaro Full.png|Seitaru Full Appearance The Hunter.jpg|"The Hunter." Personality Taught on how to act like both a human and a beast, Seitaro is seen as two almost different persons depending on the situation. Interacting with regular civilians in his day to day life he is described as very kind and helpful person. Helping children and the elderly when necessaries. Caused by many years of training Seitaro can easily switch his personality and way of acting depending on his situation. On his pirate life, he is a very different person showing no mercy for his opponents always going for attacks with the intent of killing or incapacitation, seen when exited in a battle to become a pure beast and not worrying for those around him. When in a fight where he is brought to his limits his hunter personality his seen as he completely loses his sense of everything going full-on animal instincts. As a result of his previous interaction with both pirates and nobles, he usually talks to them in insulting ways or just not at all. When it comes to nobles the ones that he holds the biggest grudge against, on the mere presence of one he does his best to ignore them, but if taunted he is overflowed by his anger and would either kill or scare them. When referring to pirates, his perspective can change depending on the way they act towards others, if they are the ones that robe and kills innocents he would usually not talk to them and if necessary kill them. If they are the type of pirates that mind their own business and only cause problem towards marines, he would still not be friendly due to his lack of trust in others usually responding with insults or some weird nickname, when talked to. Choosing martial arts as his occupation and way of living, Sei shows to love the feeling of a good fight, getting more and more excited when fighting a challenging opponent. When fighting opponents that fall behind his expectation, he is known to either kill them or leave without bothering anymore. But when in a battle with someone that is "weaker" than him but was still able to give him a good fight he was seen to go against his morals and let the opponent live. Relationships Powers & Abilities Since a very young age raised to become a powerful fighter, Seitaro was trained by his parents in both his father personal martial art and his mother mink ways of fighting. Learning through his journey of vengeance, many other abilities, and ways to better implement his past teachings, he became renown as a very skilled martial artist. Physical Abilities Seitaro's strongest and only weapon, his body, he has made his main goal of bringing it to its maximum capacity and efficiency. Resulting of several years fo training Seitaro was shown to possess an incredible amount of strength, capable of overpowering most unsuspected fighter that tries to block his attacks instead of dodging resulting in most of them getting several injuries early on. He is capable of breaking buildings and several rocks way over his size with single punches. But as the true fighter come out on the moments of rage, Seitaro's biggest strength is seen when brought to his limits being able at that moment to lift and use as a "weapon" a broken debris of a ship, which would leave him on a stage of extreme muscle pain due to over exhaustion. As his way of constant improvement of his physical abilities, he is seen constantly fighting several beasts and meditation due to his martial art training. Another one of Seitaro's biggest attributes is his incredible speed capable of easily keeping up with the unpredictable movements of the various animals he constantly trains. As the most seen representation of his speed, when fighting an expert marine officer and being able to overspeeding him even when using Soru, and as the maximum seen so far he is capable of moving fast enough to trick his opponent by creating several after images for unpredictability. Applying his martial art teachings into this allows him to both control his movements but also his strikes as he is capable of throwing several punches at his opponent in few seconds. With his art training, he has reached a very high level of control over his body, capable of doing on the spot movements that would normally be impossible. Having an incredible level of reflexes, he is seen able to while keeping his legs still be able to dodge by only moving his upper body. Seeing while implemented with his way of combat Seitaro can do on the moment decisions as it is seen during one of his fights capable of throwing a punch while being hit at the same time. Ways of Combat Taught since very young on his father's martial art and mother mink way of fighting, Seitaro as becoming a very skilled fighter, implementing into his past teachings new abilities such as Haki and after countless fights, he begone to learn the basics of other styles to a better counter and fight against them. With his style, he is seen utilizing all of his body as a weapon utilizing a variety of attacks and techniques depending on his opponent and situation. The different side of this style comes from his mother side, implementing more animalistic traits in his movements the more he gets pushed during the battle. Reaching the rarest moment of his martial art where he is pushed to his limit, his style suffered its most significant change in implementing the Electro and Haki abilities to their fullest. Going into a stage that can only be described as a beast, Seitaro begins to go for only attack and no defense not worrying about his safety. According to Seitaro, this stage is something that he prefers to not reach mostly due to the extreme pain that his body gets and losing any sense for friend or foe. Electro Haki Learning this mysterious and extremely versatile power, throw his search for his mother learning the basics from other pirates and fellow brokers. Dedicating later down the line more time into actually developing this power and implementing it with his particular way of fighting. Busoshoku The most basic and versatile version of Haki, known to be the most common among the tree versions. Sei first contact with this power was during his initial contact with the New World being attack by several pirates using this power against him, and not being used to it lead to his defeat. Using the attackers' distraction, he found a way to escape and recover on the nearest island before they could kill or turn him over. In there he was meet with a weird encounter, right in front of him was not only someone bigger than him but also a member of his mother's tribe. After sometime conversation and a little spar, he was able to convince the stranger into training him. Resulting in a couple of years of intense training Sei came out stronger than he could have imagined having learned the core basics of this power and knowledge to further improve on the future. Several years after this mysterious encounter Sei is now a very profound user of the Armament Haki implementing it in his way of fighting having learned several techniques such as and Kanri. Kenbunshoku The second but less detail train he got from his former master, observation Haki was for Sei like a second nature due to his training with animalistic instincts, that allows him to concentrate on his surroundings with a different perspective. With his master not being to find of this power, he was only able to teach the base core of the ability which leads to Sei the need of learning as he continues his journey. As with the armament, he continues to improve as time pass, reaching a great level of mastery but due to the lack of information and proper training he stopped at just sensing and distinguishing peoples auras. History Born of the Fox A human-mink fox hybrid, born and raised on the grand line. Since very young raised to live as a human and hunt like an animal. Being entrusted into various ways of combat by his parents, he spent most of his young years constantly training, until one day when a group of mercenaries came in search for his mother (with the goal of selling her as a slave). And in an attempt to save her his father fought until he was taken down with a quick strike on his hearth. Seeing his father die in front of him and his mother being taken Seitaro unable to do anything due to fear collapse and fall into a great internal trauma. Some days after this events, Seitaro was taken care of by a friendly family that used to take care of him from time to time, staying in a state of shock and trauma for some weeks he rarely ate or slept. But has the world seemed to not be done tormenting him, a sudden group of pirates suddenly attack his village pillaging everything they could and killing everyone who resisted, and as they got to the house he was resting reaching for the people that were helping him he suddenly "woke" and in a blink of an eye killed the attackers. Taking care of the rest of the crew members, realizing that his only way of living from that moment on would always be lead to more death he made the desition of leaving the village. After spending some time on the seas, he began to learn new information both the identity of the pirates who attack his village as being just a small group of a larger crew. But the real news that was able to bring him to his nerves was after a year of traveling and coming across various mercenaries that the ones who capture his mother were members of the underworld and sold his mother to a noble to turn her into a slave. With the goal of saving his mother, Seitaro began to train and create a reputation for himself to get closer and deeper into the underworld. Becoming in the meantime a renown pirate and being placed a bounty on his head he became a famous martial artist getting the name of both "The Hunter" and "The Fox" due to his way of fighting and many hunting of pirates. Doing more and more jobs as a mercenary, he was able to one day to get contacted by the noble who got his mother captured being contracted to get him a new slave. And when questioned about his last mink slave, Seitaro broke down as he heard the noble calling her a monster and that she got sick and killed recently. And with this new information, he spent the next years of his life on a search for revenge being able to do it after four years of searching. But has he already knew this information, his parents wouldn't be proud of him because even doe he was able to avenge them the journey he took was much worst than what he imagined. Leaving the underworld, Seitaro begone to make a bigger image for himself hunting more and more pirates and being feared by most as a hunter. The Hunt Begins For several years Seitaro sailed across the ocean fighting and making an image for himself through several conflicts. Meeting several people on the grand line and making his way into the much more infamous and dangerous New World, Seitaro killed and turned over several pirates to the marine in exchange of their bounties and to become stronger. Earning the epithet of The Hunter and beginning to be feard by low pirates due to the bounty that was placed on his head after several crimes committed against the marines when the trades didn't go as planned. Making his way into the New World after some time establishing himself a reputation, lead to his imminent fall being welcome by several pirates that were using some mysterious power that was making them stronger than him and dodging all of his attacks. Defeated and with the only option of retreating, he had to find an opening and seeing a boat he was able to make his way into the nearest island were he collapse. Coming up to his senses after several days, he finds himself in the presence of a giant monstrous "being" causing him to assume a fighting stance the moment he laid eyes on him. In front of him was an enormous tiger humanoid that Seitaro rapidly recognized as being a member of the same tribe as his mother. Suddenly being punched into the ground the man in front of him telling him to relax and began to explain that its thanks to him that the animals on the island didn't eat him. Calming himself down and taking a sitting position Sei quickly placed his head on the ground and asked if the stranger could train him, seeing as he was able to feel a tremendous power coming from him. Leading to numerous rejection Seitaro was able to convince the tiger humanoid by proposing a trade where in exchange of becoming his apprentice he would do anything no matter how dangerous or impossible it was. After several days a deal was finally made were Seitaro was tasked to one he would have to get strong enough to take Zou for himself and protect it with his life leading the people there to a brighter future and stop once an for all the slavering that was conducted against them. Seeing the feeling of protection that was being shown on his master, Seitaro made the promise of one day fulfilling this goal. Beginning his training Seitaro spent the next couple years learning the core principles of both former of Haki and further developing his use of Electro. Quotes Major Battles Trivia *He is based on Garou from the One Punch Man Series. References Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Electro Users Category:Pirate Captains Category:Half-Minks